Solanum Lycopersicum Maniac
by Reako Mizuumi
Summary: Ada satu hal yang tak bisa dirubah pada diri Sasuke. Dia suka tomat. Itu sesuatu yang mutlak. Bahkan, Sakura yang menjadi calon isterinya saja dibuat repot oleh kegemaran Sasuke itu. Ternyata sosok Uchiha yang dikenal elit tidak seperti kenyataannya. SasuSaku semi-AU. Mind to RnR?


**Solanum Lycopersicum Maniac**

Disclaimer: Naruto—yang entah kapan akan tamat—masih milik _Masashi Kishimoto._

Story by. _Reako Mizuumi_

Warning: Typo{s}, garing, Semi-AU.

* * *

><p>Dua minggu lagi, Sasuke dan Sakura akan terikat dengan upacara sakral yang disebut pernikahan. Menjalin hubungan suami-istri—tanpa kekerasan dalam rumah tangga—dan berusaha menuruti permintaan para ibu yang ingin segera menggendong cucu mereka nantinya. Sstt.. Orang tua memang kadang banyak maunya.<p>

Namun justru semakin dekatnya waktu peresmian hubungan mereka, kedua sejoli yang paling direstui oleh seantero Konoha itu malah malas mengurusi ini-itu yang katanya harus terlihat sempurna di hari spesial mereka nanti.. Seperti sekarang, Sakura sedang bermain ke apartemen Sasuke—perlu ditekankan, apartemen. Bukan ranjang—yang sama sekali tidak wajar untuk laki-laki. Terlalu rapid an bersih. Tapi, tak apalah, hitung-hitung istirahat sejenak mumpung tak ada beban pekerjaan.

"Sasuke-kun~" Sakura mulai mengeluarkan nada-nada manja untuk memanggil calon suaminya.

"Hn."

"Nanti, kau mau kita punya anak perempuan atau laki-laki dulu?"

"Terserah," Seperti biasa, jawaban yang diberikan Uchiha yang satu ini selalu singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Aku serius," Pemilik rambut _bubble gum_ itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke yang tak penah luput dari tumpukan kertas yang sedang ia baca.

"Hn," Lagi. Jawaban penuh penekanan, ke-absurd-an, dan ambigu dipertontonkan oleh Sasuke Uchiha.

"Bagaimana kalau anak kita laki-laki, ternyata rambutnya berpola pantat ayam sepertimu tapi berwarna soft-pink, menyebalkan, mesum persis dirimu dan sayangnya dia membenci tomat. Kan tidak elit, Sasuke. Lalu—"

"Diam, Sakura..." Perkataan Sasuke sukese menghentikan ocehan calon isterinya seketika. Sementara Sakura yang mulai kesal hanya menggembungkan pipinya, membuatnya terkesan lebih imut.

"Setidaknya jangan sampai anak kita cerewet sepertimu," Ucap Sasuke lagi. Entah dia memang tidak mempunyai perasaan atau tak mau memandang ekspresi Sakura yang menimbulkan rasa ingin segera _memakannya_.

"Jahat sekali kau~ Sasuke-kun!"

"Hn." Sasuke hanya menanggapi dengan memutar kedua matanya. Gertakan Sakura yang seperti ini masih mendingan daripada ketika ia marah apalagi saat PMS. Hakikat wajar seorang perempuan sih, tapi terkadang Sakura—kelewatan dan—bisa menyerangnya (pukulan keras tak ada rasa kasihan) tanpa ampun.

"Kalau begitu itu anakmu, bukan kita," Ha. Gadis bermarga Haruno ini memang ahli dalam urusan sok ngambek-mengambek.

"Kurasa tidak. Kau pasti membutuhkan aku untuk membuat anak, Sakura. Anak kita," Si bungsu Uchiha meletakkan pekerjaannya. Beralih menghadap Sakura dengan sebuah seringai yang terpampang lebar.

"Semaunya sendiri," Komentar Sakura sinis.

"Memang kau tidak mau? Dengar, seperti apapun anak kita, asalkan dia benar-benar kita yang membuat, aku tak masalah," Rayuan mesum sudah terlihat di sini. Langsung, tanpa perantara. Hanya pada bahasan sepele masalah kau mau anak—kita—seperti—apa. Memang pada dasarnya masa muda yang berapi-api.

Sakura tak pernah menang menghadapi Sasuke. Itulah hukum alam yang terjadi di antara mereka. Sangat disayangkan cinta saja tak cukup menurunkan ego sang Uchiha. Kepalanya lebih keras dibanding kepala ayam umumnya. Mungkin karena makanannya tomat. Entah.

Sakura tak lagi menghiraukan Sasuke. Rasanya akan bahaya jika pembicaraan yang menjurus ke arah kau—tahu—apa tetap diteruskan. Bisa-bisa dia yang nantinya menjadi korban.

"Sakura," Panggil Sasuke setelah menghela napas panjang.

"Ya, Sasuke-kun?" Yang dipanggil hanya mencicit pelan.

"Tentang anak kita nanti, beri dia nama Tomat Uchiha," Mendengar ada kata tomat, Sakura langsung melototi kekasihnya itu. Begini, nama adalah harapan dan doa dari orang tua. Dan... Tomat? _Fuck you_, Sasuke.

"Sangat mengerikan," Lanjut Sakura dengan tawa sinis.

"Apapun gender-nya nanti, belikan dia topi berbentuk setengah potongan tomat, sepatu berbentuk tomat, _wallpaper_ kamar adalah gambar tomat berjatuhan, kamar tidur menyerupai tomat, dan baju-bajuan bermotif tomat." Kalimat terpanjang dalam sejarah hidup Sasuke terucapkan. Satu hal yang Sakura yakini, sepertinya Sasuke tidak peduli tentang anaknya nanti. Ia hanya peduli tentang tomat. _The one and only_.

"Kau gila. Kau. Akan. Meracuninya," Dunia memang sudah terbalik. Saat Uchiha berubah banyak bicara akan sesuatu yang mnggelikan dan Haruno menjadi sinis.

"Terakhir, untuk malam pertama kita nanti, gunakan _lingerie_ seperti tomat," dan ini benar-benar tidak bisa ditolelir. Menjadi tomat dan dimakan oleh ayam tampan tapi mesum. Keterlaluan!

"Kau benar-benar maniak fanatik yang paling terobsesi dengan tomat, Sasuke-kun."

Sakura menuju ke arah refrigator. Membuka, sejenak berhenti memasang pose berpikir. Lalu mengambil sebuah tomat yang nyatanya di lempar ke arah Sasuke. Tanpa kesulitan, tomat yang melayang itu berhasil sampai di pelukan Sasuke.

"Ariga—"

Belem menyelesaikan perkataannya, tomat kembali melayang di atas Sasuke. Sakura terlihat melemparkan tomat lagi. Lagi dan lagi. Menghujani Sasuke dengan derasnya.

"Hei, hentikan!" Tetap tak dipedulikan.

Tingkah gadisnya yang membuang-buang tomat membuat Sasuke makin geram. Tak tahukah dia harga tomat itu mahal dikarenakan krisis ekonomi global—tunggu, apa hubungannya—dan mencari uang untuk membelinya adalah suatu perjuangan besar yang melewati banyak rintangan. Itu sedikit hiperbola memang.

"Sa-ku-ra." _Pluk_.

Sebuah tomat—yang tak berhasil Sasuke tangkap—mendarat sempurna di pantat ayamnya. Lembek, berair, basah, berwarna merah mengotori biru dongker yang semula tampil keren. Masalahnya tomat itu dalam keadaan dingin.

"Kami-sama... Kau menghabiskan persediaan tomatku Sakura," Titah Sasuke. "Kau. Harus. Menggantinya."

Selepas semua itu, Sasuke memasuki kamar mandinya—untuk membersihkan diri—sementara Sakura hanya tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jarang-jarang dia bisa seenaknya mengerjai Sasuke seperti ini. Lagi pula, rasanya sangat menyenangkan. Mungkin tak lama lagi akan menjadi candu baginya.

"Hilangkan rasa suka berlebihmu pada buah merah bulat yang rasanya tidak terlalu enak itu . Karena tempatmu di neraka nanti tak akan memproduksinya," Sakura berucap dari balik pintu.

"Kau yang akan kuseret ke neraka dan menjadi tomat-ku," Terdengar penekanan pada kata tomat saat Sasuke mengucapkannya.

"Tak ada ayam yang suka makan tomat, Sasu.. Kau menggelikan," Sakura berdesis. Tidakkah Sasuke merasa dirinya abnormal? Dia seorang Uchiha. Klan elit dan terhormat—dengan tomat?

"Kau mencintai ayam yang suka makan tomat ini, Hime."

"Cih. Itu karena tak ada pilihan lain," Sakura mencoba membela diri.

"Hn.," Ck, ini mulai menyebalkan.

"Sadarlah, Sasu.. Tomat terkadang imut. Dan kau terlalu amit-amit. Tidak cocok."

"Hn. Kau cemburu."

"Baiklah, aku menyerah. Kau boleh memakan—menikahi dan menghamili—tomat sebanyak yang kau mau." Sakura menjauh dari pintu itu, dan membaringkan tubuhnya pada ranjang Sasuke. Kapan-kapan, dunia kedokteran memang perlu meneliti mengapa ayam begitu keras kepala.

* * *

><p><strong>END<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>*Solanum Lycopersicum = Tomat.<strong>

**A/N:**

Akhirnya keturutan bikin fic pakai pair ini. Kyaa.. Entah kesambet apa tiba-tiba nulis gini. Sasuke lebih cocok sama tomatt.. Jangan lupa sampaikan kritik/komentar/saran dengan me-review. Jaa ne~


End file.
